


Names and Theories

by RavensBlueAmber



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clan, Clans, For Writers, Free to use, Headcanon, No beta we die like Neji, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Worldbuilding, ideas, messy notes, no beta we die like Tenten's screen time, please take, theories for characters, use it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensBlueAmber/pseuds/RavensBlueAmber
Summary: Names and Theoriesplease send help!wrote some of this instead of sleeping.just my headcanon on how the villages and clans could work.theories for characters, and other random stuff. I wanted to share them, might be helpful for someone other than me.feel free to take and use it for your own stories or make stories from these ideas.updates will be random and all over the place chaotic, and I'll update the chapters if I write any add ons.
Relationships: Village/the clans
Kudos: 3





	1. Table of contents

The clans

\- clans in general

cannon:

headcanon:

The Villages

The Nations

Character theories

\- Iruka Umino

Random stuff

\- chakra nature age cap.


	2. clans in general

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so clans..
> 
> 3 types of clans
> 
> civil clans  
> wandering clans  
> wild clans
> 
> an example and general info.

so clans..

We have 3 types of clans

  * civil clans
  * wandering clans
  * wild clans



  


All of these types of clans can fight of course to some extent. Even though their main focus might not be fighting and killing. A clan is like a mix of a family and different guilds merged together.

The clans originated from people living together in guilds with the same goals or aspirations in mind. These guilds merged and then it spiraled into one big family down the line, crisscrossing between the guilds, until there was only one. From there it grew into different family branches but almost all of those branches can be traced back to the main trunk. Meaning only a few have made a clan branch from being accepted into a clan without it involving marriage.

  


Civil clans started like a guild/s in a city, or beside a city placed somewhere close to civilians. Akimichi is such a clan. They wanted to help out their village, started working the fields and construction work and trade and basically a jack of all trades kind of clan, at some point that expanded and they extended their trade to other villages. Like a butterfly fluttering about doing good wherever it lands. 

  
  


Civil clans will stand together with anyone if they can find a use for them in their own ulterior motives. - can be rather vicious if push comes to shove.

  


Wandering clans are wanderers at heart. They have a compound somewhere, but they are known for their dispersing tendencies. And therefore have more compounds than one. And is known to willingly move compounds more willingly vs. wild and civil clans. They have certain goals or desires imprinted in their DNA that cause them to wander until they acquire this objective of theirs, whether they know of the objective or not. An example of this is the Nara clan; they feel a pull towards intriguing beings. They are hunters and gatherers at heart. Though every wandering clan has a different objective.

  


The Nara’s we know and love, is tied down by the pledge to Konoha. At least some of them are. Properly still has an old compound running somewhere in the Nara mountain forests. But those placed in Konoha, are really into deer and travel all over the world to find new types of deer. And bring some of them back to their forests. This is what keeps their wandering tendencies in check. They like to follow, watch over and observe their intriguing beings from afar. Which they can now do in their forest, it’s big enough to get lost in there. Of course, to some, it’s not enough and at some point, they wander into the forest never to return.

  


Wandering members will try their best to avoid fighting if running into other wanderers. If possible. Since they typically wander alone or in small groups of 3-10, and therefore don’t have a whole clan to band together with if push comes to shove. 

Wandering clans will stand together and help watch each other back if they are met with conflicts involving civil or other wandering clans. -wild clans are a pretty hit or miss-. It’s just part of the honour code to them. 

  
  
  
  


A wild clan is a clan living with the wild, side by side with nature, giving back to the land what others have taken. They are very different from wandering and civil clans. Wild clans have wild characteristics, shared with their main summons contract/s. The clans have a minimum of 1 summoning contract bound to their clan specifically. and they also possess characteristics of said summoning contracts. These characteristics are edged into their DNA through generations formed on a pact between the guardians of the summons and their own ancestors. 

The clans have a whole hierarchy thing going on that is unique in how it is built up depending on the clan. The hierarchy thing reflects on some extent their summons, like feline’s hierarchy are alike and the same thing goes for those with canine summons.

  


Within the wild clan territory, they have ‘multiple’ territories, going along with their hierarchy thing. The clan’s members are split into smaller family units also following the hierarchy and each owns its own territories. 

  


The family units work just like a small clan which means they have alliances and pacts amongst themselves, meaning that they also fight each other for land etc. Even though they are of the same clan. Basically stumbling into a wild clans territory is like falling into a rats’ nest. It’s anyone's guess who's ' on top’ of the hierarchy and the hierarchy itself ebbs and flows like a river as seasons pass by. 

  


The wild clans are basically a wild card, you never know where you have them. and it’s pretty hit and miss whether they’ll get along with each other or with other wild clans such as themselves. They tend to stand alone, at such times they’ll band together with other groups of their own clan. 

But if they are fighting amongst themselves won’t they try to.. turn a blind eye towards the killing of the brethren they are feuding with? well. This is what the clan leader is for. To smooth out these fights and unite the clan if push comes to shove.

  


They are known for having no honour but that is farther from the truth than ever. It might be a weird sense of honour to outsiders but it means life and death to them. It is expected that you don’t drag the clan/family unit down, if they're even the slightest chance of you having dishonoured someone the rest of your group deem pack, you better make the status quo even, lest you want to be left behind. - And that is the gravest pain to live through as a wild clan member. You are nothing alone, there is only the pack/family unit moving towards their goals together. you can redeem yourself to some extent if you earn another family unit’s trust after you are thrown out of your own. Whether your clans' units allow this to happen is pretty hit or miss. They might just run you out of their territories. or try to kill ya. 

If you run and get accepted to another clan, it’s pretty much kill on sight, if you are sighted again.

Inuzuka is an example of a wild clan.

It’s hard to classify clans as one or the other type, since it’s a process and the clans can experience a type change, further down their evolutionary line. It really depends on how they live their life. But the clan history keeps with them, the clan will always stand in their history’s shadow. 

  


Clan members share general characteristics be it in skills, chakra, or looks. 

Clan leaders typically follow the ancestral line of the founder of said clan. For wandering clans, it’s the founder of the compound. And for wild clans, it’s the one who can summon from the summoning contract. Though typically those of the founder line have more luck with getting approval from the summons. 

And wild clans have no forcing someone into a leadership position. They can deny the position if they don’t want it. Of course, this is only possible if they aren’t the last member of their clan.

  


Though many clans have joined hidden villages by the age of the second shinobi world war, they still like to stand out in their own way. 

  


Nara’s got their hair in their spiky ponytails.

Uzumaki’s got their red hair.

Hoshigakis looks sharky. 

Shiranui got the bandana thing.

  


I like the Idea of the forehead protector’s placement is also a clan choice. To mimic each other. - the same way as their clothes. or slapping their clan symbol on everything.

and if non-clan members have their forehead protector the same way it’s a secret show of support to that clan.

  


Before the hidden villages became a thing the clans had pacts, politics and alliances with each other. 

  


These things are still going strong in the hidden villages. Though the clan heirs swear on behalf of their clan, loyalty to bring the village first and any alliances second when they have become heir. - At naruto’s time it is merely done as a formality as a tradition. 

  


We need to remember that the hidden villages are no more than 4-5 generations old when Naruto is growing up. It’s still very new to them the concept of the village.


	3. CT: Iruka Umino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is a weird mix of a Nara and Senju with a gist of Uzumaki.

Iruka is a weird mix of a Nara and Senju with a gist of Uzumaki. - and therefore able to use wood release (potentially)  


Iruka is also profeciant with fuinjustu it fits.

look at his hair it screams Nara. And his skin tone is darker than all other clans, other than Senju!

Why doesn’t he have the last name of Senju then? or Nara for that matter.

if you look under the two clans ch. .. & .((not here yet) You’ll see that the two clans don’t have an alliance.

We also know that Hashirama’s brood was half Uzumaki, and what do Uzumakis have? sea themed names!

So here’s what happened. 

Hashirama’s youngest daughter was named Umino, her dad died before she was born, properly. All of Hashi’s other children were of “Senju blood” through and through. But this last one Mito took liberties, with naming the last one, a sea-themed name, and, yeah it is a patriarchal clan so.. that usually goes to the elders from the clan head’s children if clan head is away. or at least some from the clan they were born into. Mito married into the Senju, but she still was an outsider of nobility from Uzushiogakure - the land of whirlpools. And Hashi’s kids was theirs, not Uzushiogakure's! So basically she walked all over the clan by naming her Umino meaning sea. basically, ‘she belongs to Uzushiogakure’

I can imagine there was a lot of talk about this.

So how could the elders save face? well, they  _ could  _ gift her away to Uzushiogakure when she comes of age in an arranged marriage. The thing is Umino might have the wood release or one of her children could. and like that would be fine and all, a very very fine gift. but like Hashi was the only one who, as far as we know of, could use wood release. And that just wouldn’t do, to send maybe the only one of his brood, to Uzushiogakure, when she might be the only one that has it. 

Anyway, Umino is, properly, through and through Uzumaki, and show no promise of doing anything woody through her teenage years, so, the elders, properly, finds her kind of useless and plans to marry her off in Konoha instead.

Umino haS a rebellious face and goes out with this low-ranking Nara member, they semi-date, and suddenly she’s with a child. 

It creates a scandal on a big scale, and the Nara is forced to marry her by clan law to save honour for both clans. 

The clans are not allianced. The Nara only joined the village bc they had an alliance with the Uchiha and the Akimichi clan. 

Basically, they had a forbidden romance.

That baby is not Iruka no, but his dad, Ikkaku, since the Nara also a patriarchal like their allianced clan Uchiha. Ikkaku’s registred name is Nara Ikkaku. BUT his dad likely becomes a jerk to his mother, bc of megalomania driving him to the edge. ninja mental health care is not really a thing. and maybe he thinks that his wife could give them a child with wood release, so that he can climb the ranks in social standing! - he thinks.

  * Ikkaku does not have wood release, 
  * but water chakra, yes he does, not that Ikkaku’s dad knows that. - water chakra would be rare in Konoha  




That’s why his dad thinks he is useless. His mom doesn’t tho, and everyone properly looks down upon him, bc of the forbidden love thing. with his mom and dad. His mom properly takes the brunt of it. 

  * So they do get more children, or not, it's up to you really.
  * Maybe the elders( or the Hokage.) dictatorship Yai. told the dad no more children from them because of the scandal. 



  
  


The Nara clan properly don’t like the union between a Senju and Nara, and takes it out on Ikkaku. Won’t help him with clan stuff. 

  
  


and he takes to calling himself Umino as a last name to provoke everyone, his dad, his clan, the village. As to say I’m proud to be the ~~mistake~~ son of my mother!

At some point Nara Ikkaku goes rogue or turn his back to the Nara’s and take the name Umino instead. And then marries Shiranui Kohari, later to be known as Umino Kohari. - Kohari wears her headband the same way as Shiranui does.  


At some point, they get a child and name him Iruka. Though he still is in his clan registry is put as closely related to Nara. 

  
  


He’s shit with the Nara clan tech. though. since the Umino clan don’t live in the Nara compound. 

Iruka got 3 natures, which is a lot for a kid to control. 

Fire, Water and Yin. 

Yin is the release used for bending shadows to ones will, so Nara ancestry. 

Water release, from the Uzumaki side of things and his father.

Fire the most common element in the land of fire. from his mother.

So earth is something he would have to pick up on by himself. or unlock at a certain age cap when reached. at 14?  


but likely, Hashi properly did the same thing, Tobirama is a legend for using water release after all.


	4. chakra nature age cap.

##  chakra nature age cap.

yep

it would make sense in the way chakra being has evolved that there should be certain stop gaps on how many chakra natures you can use from your a child to your an adult-like.

Genin should be able to use their kekkei genkai. So between 8-14 is normal to unlock it.

meaning you can have max. 3 nature chakras in that span since that is what the max. mix to get a kekkei genkai. 

To get a fourth chakra nature would properly be the same as adulthood. 

so in normal circumstance, if they have more and they work hard

8-14 the first found out. 

15-21 the second

21-28 the third

I would like to spread it out more but most ninja’s properly don’t live to be more than 40.

like it’s the normal curve to unlock them somewhere in that age stages.

Unless you have a prodigy. 


End file.
